Akai Trauer
Profile Name: Akai Trauer. Age: 17. Gender: Male. Race: Human. Height: 5'9". Weight: 141. Hair: Silver, trailing to about the waist. Eyes: Burgundy. Appearance Akai's figure, build and stature is best described as "feminine". Standing at a thin and non-imposing 5'9" with long silver hair and burgundy eyes, it's difficult to perceive him as a threat. His skin is naturally dark, but many simply mistake it for a heavy tan. One of his most noticable traits are the small black tattoos below his eyes, used as a form of permanent ridicule to mark bastard children of his small and dying religion. Keeping his outfit comfortable and effective is of great importance to Akai; allowing for extremely fast movements is a priority that must be met, but should be met equally with the willingness to move. For this purpose, he wears a simple white button-up shirt and black pants with a leather belt, an oversized and loose red jacket over this. Akai chooses to wear a small black scarf and wooden sandals as a way of paying respect to his heritage. Akai bears his emblem on his scarf, and on both of his weapons. Personality Akai is both a self-conscious and open person, described as "wearing the world's saddest smile" by many who meet him. Spending most of his life in ridicule and torment has reduced Akai to a seemingly frail and helpless wreck, holding himself together on optimism alone. Finding the good in people has become a second-nature to him, which can prove to both endearing and dangerous. Despite being exposed to situations that would turn most anti-social, Akai managed to retain a very positive outlook on life. A heavy believer in the 'strength in numbers' principle, finding and maintaining decent relationships with friends is a goal that Akai is always trying to achieve. However, his insecurities have a tendency get in the way of progress, often leaving him in a grey-area between stranger and friend. His feminine appearance is his biggest insecurity. Combined with his borderline non-existent social skills, bringing up his looks in even the most mild way will trigger extreme passivity, or violence. Amazingly, these quirks vanish when Akai engages in combat; he becomes proud and controlled, and wouldn't dare let anybody insult him. This wild change in his mood occurs for reasons unknown, but Akai himself believes that it happens as a way of repressing his weaknesses when they could prove most threatening. Weapons and Abilities Akai's weapons of choice are two Hyper-Ballistic Chain Kunai (HBCK), both named Red Morning. The twin weapons are worn around the wrists, loosely extending down to the elbow like vambraces. Instead of requiring Dust for a power source, Red Morning runs purely on high-caliber ammunition. Both HBCKs are able to launch a razor-sharp kunai by wire, as well as rotate a small but powerful shotgun within the core of each weapon. Not only does this allow for enhanced hand-to-hand combat, ala Yang's Ember Celica, it allows for movement in enclosed spaces by manipulating recoil in conjunction with the kunai. Akai is extremely nimble and agile, being able to dart and weave between forthcoming blows while throwing his own. By using this mobility and his weapon in tandem, Akai poses quite a threat in combat. Akai's Aura is blood red in hue. His Aura seems to manifest and activate when he has a clear goal in mind, simultaneously lowering the influence of outside 'senses' and heightening the power of those required; eg. trying to isolate a sound from a long way away will vastly heighten his senses of hearing, space and direction while lowering the sense of sight, touch, etc. Backstory The only -- and illegitimate -- child of a single mother, born in a small and secluded village in the desert that practised a strict and honour-based religion. Due to the circumstances of his birth, Akai has lived his life in ridicule and torment. At five years old, he was branded with two black tattos beneath his eyes, a way to mark an illegitimately person until the day they die, or until they cave and hide the tattoos; hiding these tattoos was an act deemed dishonourable, and was "far worse" than receiving the branding in the first place. Making matters worse, Akai was raised as fragile and delicate... He was an easy target of verbal and physical abuse, which quickly took a toll on his mental well-being. His social skills decayed and diminished to the point of almost vanishing entirely, and insecurites began to eat away at the back of his mind. This ridicule continued well into his teenage years, and would only escape him if he left that life behind. His crippling social anxieties and poor self-image wrought a "second side" to Akai... He had created an idelogy, a concept of a hero, of everything he wasn't, and everything he wanted to become. This Akai was strong, proud, commanding and confident; this Akai was a goal, not a delusion. Sick and tired of the harassment he had received, Akai told himself to become his "second side", and to take charge of his own life. He would start this by assuring that others around him were happy and safe: he would become a Huntsman and protect those that couldn't protect themselves, like a young and "dishonoured" boy from the desert all those years ago. Trivia and Derivation *Akai belongs to Lie Ren. The user. Y'know... Me. *"Akai" comes from romaji of the Japanese "赤い", meaning "red", while "Trauer" comes from the German word of the same spelling, meaning "mourning" or "sorrow". *The name of Akai's weapon is a play on his own name. *Using Red Morning to maintain momentum and movement is inspired by the 3D Maneuver Gear from Attack on Titan. Category:Male Category:Accepted Character Category:3rd Gen